Black Roses
by Irihi Safaia
Summary: What if Serenity had a little sister? What if the Queen neglected that little girl? Take the first steps of self-assurance with Alara, second Princess of the Earth's Moon. ABANDONED
1. Default Chapter

... Hi! My name ranges from Rosi to Nevyik to Black Rose and I just sort of felt like writing a story that made no sense to anyone I hope you enjoy it I know that I enjoyed writing it   
  
Now, I wish you to know that I do not like it when people take my stories, or songs, and claim they wrote it. So... Please don't do that. If you do, I will be very mad   
  
DISCLAIMER::::   
Please don't take this as an infringement on anyone else's story. I only wrote this for the fun of it, and if you sue me for copyright infringement, YOU WILLNA GET NOTHING!   
  
OK... that's done... now, ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Black Roses  
  
@~~@--@~~  
  
Chapter 1: Strange Happenings   
  
  
Once upon a time, in the distant past, a beautiful young princess was walking slowly through a rose garden. Her long, black dress with its sheer sleeves was gently sweeping the cobblestone path as she walked.  
  
"Why is it so lonely? No matter where I am, I am alone," the girl said to the roses. But, as always, they didn't seem to hear her. "Oh well. No one listens to me, so why should the flowers?"  
  
The young girl continued sadly down the rows of roses until she came upon a color she had never seen here in the gardens before. "Where did you come from?" she asked as she stared at the many bushes of black roses. "You weren't here yesterday..."  
  
She bent down to pluck a single blossom. As she sniffed the delicate fragrance, she felt strangely happy... something that she hadn't felt in a long time.  
  
Feeling wonderful, she plucked several roses and threaded them into her long, black hair. "Perhaps now I shall not be alone." The black roses in her hair seemed to nod in answer to her spoken thoughts.  
  
Later That Day   
  
"Alara! Where did you get those hideous weeds?!?" the Queen exclaimed.  
  
"From the rose gardens, Ma-ma," the Princess calmly explained.  
  
"I have never seen that color in our gardens! Get rid of them right now Alara!"  
  
With that, the little princess did something she had never done before, she screamed at her mother, "NO!! I like these roses! I will not get rid of them!" And, with that, Alara fled to her room, leaving her incredulous mother behind, gapping at her.  
  
When Alara got to her rooms, she slammed the door shut with a satisfying BANG .  
  
Later, when she finally realized what she had done, it was too late to change anything. Poor Alara would soon have to face her irate mother. With this thought, she absently plucked one of the three black roses from her hair and, bringing it to her nose, sniffed it.  
  
As she sniffed the delicate fragrance, she began to feel more confident about the fated meeting with her mother, the Queen.  
  
With a smile, she unthreaded the remaining two roses from her hair and placed them in a delicate glass vase on the small table near the head of her bed. She placed the third rose on her red satin pillow with a smile.  
  
With a faint smile, Alara sat down at her dressing table and began to brush her long, black hair.  
  
The Next Week in Alara's room   
  
Today, Alara decided to do something she never would have done a week ago. She decided to leave the palace without telling anyone. She would let everyone think that she was in her suite were her mother had told her to stay for the week.  
  
She quickly donned a pair of black pants, a black turtle-neck, black boots, a black belt, and then threaded a single black rose into her hair before she braided it and tucked it up under a black cap.  
  
With this disguise she quickly, and stealthily, left her room and made her way to the front hall of her suite. From there, she by-passed all of the royal guard, not an easy task, and slipped out of the palace's front gates.  
  
In The Forest Outside the Castle   
  
A dark figure makes its way through the trees beyond the castle. The person, not knowing they are being watched by many eyes, quickly darts from tree to tree, limb to limb, bush to bush with many low laughs and chuckles.  
  
Then, suddenly, the figure falls from the trees and gives a low cry of pain as she lands on her knees.  
  
"OOOOOWW!!!! THA-AT HU-RTS!!!" she whined, not knowing that others were watching and laughing at her pain.  
  
She slowly climbs to her feet, rubs at her slightly bleeding knees and slowly looks around to get her placement. She spies Earth hanging in the sky and smiles slightly at the thought of her future brother-in-law, Prince Endymon.  
  
With a shake of her head, she brought her thoughts back to her temporary escape from the sickeningly sweet couple, and looks around. Only now does she notice the quiet of the animals... the entire forest seems to be hiding... and it CAN'T be from her.  
  
"So what is it?" she silently asks herself as she listens to the deathly quiet of the forest. And then she hears it. The *snap* of a twig beneath a boot.  
  
She instantly whirled about to face her adversary, but found herself surrounded by a ruff looking bunch of men and women.  
  
"Well, well, well. What have we here boys?" sneered the obvious leader of the group.  
  
"I don know, Molls, but she looks awful small..." commented one of her companions. This caused the whole group to snicker wildly while Alara glanced around with growing apprehension.  
  
"W-what do y-you want w-with m-me?" Alara asked in a VERY small voice.  
  
The one who had commented just a moment ago reached out and grabbed her hat, ripping it from her head with enough force to dislodge her braid. "Not much, sweetin'" he sneered.  
  
In a quick movement that left everyone, even herself, surprised, Alara grabbed the offending man and tossed him into a tree as if he weren't heavier than herself.  
  
Molls just as quickly grabbed Alara and held her arms behind her back with one hand while grabbing her braid and yanking very hard with the other.  
  
Unnoticed by all, the black rose fell from Alara's braid to the forest floor.  
  
Alara seemed to sag against Molls, confusing Molls to extremes. She looked at her in confusion and caught sight of the rose on the ground. The same as the ones they had planted in the royal garden for Princess Serenity to find.  
  
"HA! This fool picked one of our roses," she got some snickers at this. She took the rose in her hand and froze it in to a crystal.  
  
Alara woke up suddenly and attacked her. She knocked the crystal rose out of her hand and picked it up. She raised her hand to the sky (the one with the rose) and shouted, "BLACK CRYSTAL ROSE ACTIVATION!" She felt a tingling in her hand that promptly spread throughout her body, during all of this she wondered why she had said, or shouted, those words.  
  
The group watched her transform, too shocked and confused to react. The leader got up groggily, and got rid of her disguise to show a negaverse general's uniform. The group looked at her and did the same, only they had on negaverse captains' uniforms.  
  
Alara felt the tingling stop, opened her eyes, and looked down at herself. She gasped at what she saw, for there, on *HER* was a different type of Sailor Senshi uniform like her elder sister's. It was a black, skintight leotard; a VERY short, just as black skirt; black wristbands; a black collar; and black ankle boots like Sailor Jupiter. The only difference between her style of uniform and that of the other Senshi, was the lack of bows and gloves.  
  
As the negaverse subordinates just stared at her in numb shock, Black Rose crossed her arms before her and began to gather dark energy between her hands. As the energy grew, Molls regained her senses and began her own, evil attack.  
  
But it was too late. Black Rose released a very large globe of dark energy at them shouting "DARK MOON SCREAM!!!"  
  
Molls alone was fast enough to escape the deadly blast. She quickly jumped up, a black portal opening behind her.  
  
"DAMN YOU, Sailor Senshi! You've ruined my plans... You WILL pay!!!" And with this, Molls disappeared into the negaverse portal as the captains all turned into dust.  
  
Black Rose just stands there, staring after Molls and the vanishing  
portal.  
  
"wow... wow... WOW!!!" Black Rose said, at first, quietly, then with increasing volume. She sounded almost like her ditzy sister, Serenity.  
  
She quickly detransformed, then stood there, staring at the crystallized black rose.  
  
"Should I tell Mom? Or maybe Serena?" she asked quietly, then thought for a few moments. "No. They never tell me anything. I mean, I was the absolute last to know that Sailor Moon had been found. I won't say a word to them," she smirked, "I might show them, but I won't tell them."  
  
Alara quickly, and carefully, stored the crystal rose in her shirt and began to slowly walk home to her Mother and the inevitable scolding for having left the safety of the castle.  



	2. The Shock

Chapter 2: The Shock   
  
A Week Later   
  
It was a political assembly of the Protectors of the Silver Millennium and Alara had been told to stay in her room during the meeting.  
  
"When do I listen to Mother anyway? Especially when she sends the orders by courier," Alara thought as she slunk towards the meeting chamber, her black, crystal rose in hand yet hidden.  
  
Outside the chambers, Alara quietly said, "Black Crystal Rose Activation," and was quickly overcome by her transformation.  
  
Inside the Protectors Meeting   
  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars, much to everyone's annoyance, were yelling so loudly in a fight that no one, at first, noticed a new Scout at the edge of the room. The first to notice, Sailor Jupiter, just stared at the new arrival with a look of shock. This quickly caught the attention of the other Senshi, the Queen, and Endymon.  
  
Black Rose smiled at everyone and bowed with a flourish. "I am Black Rose, Protector of the Moon."  
  
At this statement everyone gaped, much to Black Rose's amusement.  
  
Moon was the first to react with a small whine, "You can't be protector of the Moon!!! I'm the princess, not you!!! I'm the Moon's protector!!!" With a small sob, she threw herself at Endymon, who caught her in a hug while glaring at Black Rose. The other Senshi quickly glanced at each other, then nodded in agreement with murmurs of "yeah," "not another one," and "two??"  
  
All this time the Queen had just been looking at Black Rose with a look of disbelief. Finally, she spoke. "I'm sorry. You must be thinking of something else. No planet has EVER had two protectors, and the protectors are always named of the Planet."  
  
Black Rose smiled slightly and talked in a quiet voice. "I am a princess and I am a protector of the Moon. Chosen by the Moon Herself, and given Her powers." She waited for this to sink in.  
  
As she waited for a reaction, the chamber was silent. So silent that they could hear the mice in the ceiling twenty feet above them.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Sailor Moon shrieked. "A PRINCESS?!?!?!" cried the Queen who looked about to faint.  
  
Black Rose smirked and turned for the door, "Yes. A princess. I must go now my fellow Protectors, but I shall be around. Just call me and I shall come."  
  
As she was closing the door behind herself, Mercury asked "Who are you?"  
  
Black Rose paused and looked over her shoulder at Mercury. "Call me Black Rose." With this, she left and returned quickly to her room.  
  
Back at the Meeting   
  
All the Senshi quickly detransformed and just stood there staring at one another. It was a long time before Princess Ami of Mercury spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry." They all just looked at her, causing her to blush and look down. "I didn't get a scan so we may not find out who she is."  
  
Princess Minako of Venus quickly went to Amy and gave her a hug. "It's all right. It's not your fault. You can do it next time we see her, OK?"  
  
Ami managed to smile and nod at Minako, then look at the rest of her friends who were all nodding in agreement.  



	3. Revelations

Chapter 3: Revelations  
  
Queen Beryl's throne room   
  
General Molls was kneeling before Queen Beryl, describing her failure with the black rose attack on Princess Serenity and how the new Senshi had used a rose to transform. Through this lengthy explanation, and the annoying groveling, Beryl looked at Molls with contempt.  
  
"You have failed us General Molls. When you swore that you'd be the one to help us finish off the retched princess Serenity. How should we treat this?" Beryl said in a low, evil voice.  
  
All General Molls did was cower before her Queen. This pleased Beryl to no end, so she decided to give Molls another chance. Molls was her best General.  
  
"You have one more chance Molls. DON'T fail us!"  
  
Two Days Later, In the Forest Beyond the Castle   
  
Alara and Serenity walked slowly through the trees, the rest of the Senshi  
following along in normal forms. The two princesses of the Moon were total opposites. While Alara's odangos (twin round buns on top of her head that trailed streamers of hair) was solid black, Serenity's odangos were a golden blond. Alara was paler than a ghost while Serenity had a hint of a tan. The only link between the two girls was their blue eyes.  
  
"I heard that a new Senshi just popped in during that meeting a few days ago. Who was she?" Alara asked.  
  
Serenity made a noise like a wounded animal, "We don't know yet. Ami wasn't able to get a scan so we may never know!"  
  
Alara's smile was cut short as a Negaverse portal opened a few feet in front of her. Just as the others automatically reached for their transformation wands, she wondered if she should change too. THAT question was answered when Molls stepped out to greet them.  
  
MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!   
MARS POWER!!   
MERCURY POWER!!   
VENUS POWER!!   
JUPITER POWER!!   
  
MAKE-UP!!   
  
BLACK CRYSTAL ROSE ACTIVATION!!!   
  
As Alara transformed right after everyone else, only Sailor Moon didn't see her transformation.  
  
Alara was slowly engulfed in a wave of black rose petals. As they slowly went from her head to her feet, they revealed Black Rose. The first noticeable change was that her hair was loose like Mars' and she had a black rose-like tattoo on her forehead. Next you could see she had on small, black rose earrings and black lipstick. Around her throat was a silk band of black. Her sailor outfit was next and it was ALL black and lacking in bows and the normal gloves. She had only thin strips of black silk at her wrists. Finally, she had on black ankle boots like Jupiter.  
  
The petals finally vanished and Black Rose stood there with the other Senshi. Even Moon had finished her transformation and was staring at Black Rose.  
  
Black Rose ignored the other Senshi and snarled at Molls, "I beat your group before. Wanna try again?"  
  
Molls just laughed and sent a pure wave of evil energy at Black Rose. But Black Rose simply stood there and absorbed it!  
  
SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!! went flying at Molls along with FIRE SOUL BIRD!! , VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!! , and SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!!   
  
As Molls sidestepped the first three, she got caught by the icy storm of Mercury's 'Shine Aqua Illusion' and flew back into a tree, to be only slightly stunned.  
  
With a snarl of rage, Molls launched herself at Mercury, who was shoved out of the way by Jupiter.  
  
Sailor Moon retrieved her Cutie Moon Rod from her subspace pocket and aimed it at Molls. But the Rod wasn't the only thing to come out. What appeared to be a very large, very black, key fell out also and landed on the ground. The key was taller than the average Senshi and began in a double-pointed teardrop.  
  
As Sailor Moon called out MOON PRINCESS HALATION!! , Black Rose bent down and picked up the key. The crystallized black rose, the one she used to transform, appeared before her and gently landed at the top of the key and became one with it.  
  
Molls was easily withstanding Sailor Moon's attack as she stood there with her shield up. Sailor Moon was beginning to fall as the energy was sucked out of her for the attack.  
  
Black Rose, on seeing her sister loose so much energy, held the key aloft and shouted " DARK MOON KEY!! ", then pointed at Molls, who was laughing, and shouted " DESTROY!! ", sending a blast of energy at Molls that was fifty times stronger than Sailor Moon's attack.  
  
Molls' shield lasted only a few seconds under the barrage of dark energy then fell. Molls screamed for even less time before she disintegrated into dust.  
  
Sailor Moon finally slumped to the ground, her Rod falling to the leaves as her hands went limp. Jupiter caught Sailor Moon before she could get close to the ground. With a grunt, she lifted Sailor Moon to her shoulder and began to head for the castle. The other Senshi just stood there and stared at Black Rose, who seemed fine even after the use of such power.  
  
Black Rose de-transformed, the key shrinking with the rose until it was no larger than a normal key, and began to sway.  
  
Mercury whipped out her visor and computer and began scanning Alara even as Mars grabbed her as she passed out.  
  
Later, at the Castle   
  
Alara slowly woke, but kept her eyes shut. She just knew that if they found out she was fine, they'd be yelling for hours. So now was the perfect time to rest.  
  
As she lay on the bed in the infirmary, she could hear Ami muttering over printouts.  
  
When Alara decided that she was fine for now, she quickly sat up, opened her eyes and looked around. Ami was frowning over a printout, Makoto, Minako, and Rei were watching Alara so they saw her sit up.  
  
"How are you?" Makoto asked softly.  
  
Alara smiled and stretched a bit. "I'm fine I guess," she said.  
  
Rei began to scowl. "You shouldn't have done that. You really scared us."  
  
Alara looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry. It's just that when Molls didn't die and Serenity was loosing energy, I had to do something! I just had to! I am a protector! Her protector now." She didn't even glance at them because she was afraid that they were mad at her.  
  
Makoto gave a small chuckle, causing Alara to look up. "I know how you felt. If I was powerful enough, I would have trashed the bitch too," she said with a wink.  
  
Alara smiled halfheartedly at her, then glanced around for Serenity. "Is she going to be all right?" she glanced back at Makoto, looking for answers.  
  
Makoto smiled slightly, "She's fine." Ray just scowled but Minako spoke up. "She didn't even look at you... she just left the infirmary to talk with the Queen."  
  
Alara looked at Minako, "Maybe I should talk to her..." Alara looked puzzled. "But, why wasn't she worried about me?"  
  
Makoto gasped and grabbed Alara's wrist, making her look at her. "Don't ever say that. She's your Sister! She loves you!"  
  
Alara just pulled her hand back and rubbed her wrist, then slowly got up off the bed and began to walk quietly to the door without stumbling too much.  
  
She nodded at all the Scouts and left the infirmary and headed for her room where she could be alone.   
  
Back in the Infirmary   
  
"Why'd you tell her that Minako?? She didn't have to know!" Rei yelled. Minako just looked down at the floor. Ami came out of her office and approached them with a deep frown.   
  
"You guys? Alara was not supposed to be a Senshi," Ami said quietly.   
  
"Then how did she get a hold of that Moon Key thing??" the others shouted together.   
  
"What I mean is, she doesn't get energy from the Moon like Serenity. She used her own energy!" The others just stared. NO ONE had that kind of energy... or did they?   
  
Just then, the alarm went off... Beryl was attacking. It was the Last Battle before they met in a new life, in a new time, and with new hopes.   
  
On each of the other planets, the princesses faced off against monsters of impossible strength. Their calls to their sisters, the protectors of the planets, went unanswered. So each girl cried out to her planet, to beg for help in this time of need.   
  
Vesta of Mercury attempted in vain to grasp the icy control of her sister, Ami, that let her defend the people. As she strove with her eyes closed to find a way of saving her beloved people, a clear crystal rose appeared above her head. The words "Ice Rose Activation" flowed into her heart. She cried out, "Ice Rose-". Before she could finish her desperate plea to save her people, the world went bright, then dark as the Ice Palace was engulfed in lava, Vesta and their last hope with it.   
  
As Demetria of Venus watched her people die in millions when faced with the yoma of Beryl, her heart cried out to the only source of hope, her planet. In her hands appeared a glowing golden rose as words formed into her mind and heart. But as she opened her mouth to cry the words of salvation for her loving people, an ax wielding yoma decapitated her.   
  
Her parents dead, her brother off saving his beloved fiancé, Princess Hanna of Earth raced towards the war that was being waged on all fronts. Her chest hurt but she ignored it in her vain attempt to reach the fighting and throw her skills in with the Army's. Halfway there, the pain in her chest exploded and she stopped dead, arching her back with a scream. Between her breasts, a glowing ball formed, then transformed into a fully bloomed crystal green and brown rose. Her screams died as words poured into her blank mind. She moved to cup the glowing rose and say the words that promised to save her people from dying. Before she could say the words, however, an arrow met with her brain through her left eye, destroying any hope that Earth had without Endymion.   
  
Rhea, from Mars, raised her hands as she cried out in despair for her loosing armies and fated people. Above her hands appeared a glowing red crystal rose. As the words formed into her mind, a yoma (evil creature of Beryl) put it's two foot long claw through her heart.   
  
On Jupiter, Princess-Heir Juno cried as she watched the Yoma army kill her faithful guards. Her heart cried out to her sister, Makoto, to come and help her. As for the last hour, no answer came from her sister or the Moon. Yet, another answered her plea, sending her a brilliantly green and white crystal rose to hover before her. As she touched it, words flowed into her receptive mind. Seeing that something important was going to happen, one of the Yoma lept over the guards and landed behind the princess with his two swords crossed. The evil Yoma used the swords like a pair of scissors and the sharp blades cut through muscel and bone alike, severing the defenseless princess in half at the waist. Her last words, as her green eyes slowly darkened with death, were a whispered plea, "Mako... onee...chan!"   
  
The Death Princess of Saturn, Sheena, silently watched as her world was destroyed by the vast armies of Yoma. Her heart flared with anger and her black eyes narrowed. Only she was allowed to torture her people so. If this kept up, she wouldn't have anyone to ply her newly learned arts of torture on. Locking that portion of her mind away, she touched the link to Hotaru with feigned fright. "HOTARU! HELP! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! THEY'RE... THEY'RE KILLING US!" Her only answer was a short "I CAN'T HELP, SHEENA! BERYL IS HERE!" This caused Sheena's heart to race. Beryl was with her sister, her other half! She just had to get there to help her twin. With this resolve came a sudden bursting of pain from her chest that was so sudden, she screamed. Infront of her chest, when she could see again, was a fully bloomed crystal black rose. She cried the words that filled her mind, "Death Rose Activation!" As the deepest purple rose petals began to sweep over her, her sister's death slammed into her, stopping her own heart and any, even slim, hope that Saturn had.   
  
On Uranus, Princess Kame watched as her world was ravaged by the attacking army of Yoma. Her gently nature cried out with each pointless slaughter. Pain gripped her chest, causing her to scream, as her heart crystal was pulled from her body. When the tears of pain passed, Kame looked down to see a fully bloomed blue crystal rose floating before her chest. Bits of white flowed through the sky-blue crystal. She moved to cup the crystal in her hands and whispered "Wind Rose Activation." She was slowly engulfed in a wave of sky-blue and white rose petals. As they slowly went from her head to her feet, they revealed Wind Rose. The first noticeable change was that she had a sky-blue rose-like tattoo on her forehead. Next you could see she had on small, sky-blue rose earrings and white lipstick. Around her throat was a silk band of white. Her sailor outfit was next and it was a mixture of sky-blue and white and lacking in bows and the normal gloves. She had only thin strips of white silk at her wrists. Finally, she had on sky-blue ankle boots, just like Jupiter. She lifted her hands, her sky-blue eyes glowing as she called her power. "WIND WALL!" A powerful tornado of wind circled the palace, protecting all those within. With her mind on her power, she didn't realize that she had trapped a Yoma in with herself and the others. The Yoma located the source of the powerful wind and immediately tracked Wind Rose down. Upon finding her, he sent a wave of poisoned needles at her unprotected back. They bounced off her fuku, but they sank deeply into her legs and arms. With a soft cry, Wind Rose fell, the frightening tornado died, and she cried out her sister's name pleadingly with her last breath. "Har...uka!"   
  
On the water world of Neptune, the youngest Princess watched as her family was slowly tortured before her propped-open eyes. A stab of pain built in her chest with each wound, and it doubled with each death. With the death of the older of the twins, Mizu's pain exploded into waves that wracked her entire body. Mizu embraced the pain that blinded her vision and blocked out the screams of Aikou. The pain stopped and the glimmer of a sapphire crystal rose in full bloom drew her sight towards her chest where it floated. Words raced through her mind, words of power and promise. These were words of salvation that would end the torture of Aikou and the rest of her family. As she opened her mouth to say the words, the Yoma nearest her used his hammer-hand to smash her Rose, with her life-force fading, she looking at Aikou's deep green eyes, and mouthed "Michiru will pay for this..."   
  
On Pluto, the farthest from protection and the smallest of the planets, Tenshee watched from behind a curtain as a group of Yoma destroyed her family. Her normally hot-heart burst forth with a new heat. She even had a name for this sudden rage that she knew would never die. 'Revenge on Setsuna and Lanara,' the twin Princesses of Pluto, the first was a Sailor Senshi, the second was a runaway who had blood-bonded with a pathetic Martian Princess. Instead of attempting to put this rage aside, she embraced it, used it to block the pain that built in her chest until it felt like her heart would burst. However, her heart didn't burst, it simply expanded to become two. In a blinding flash of light, a deep green, fully bloomed, crystal rose appeared before Tenshee's chest. The light drew the attention of the Yoma to the curtain, and they all threw their blades at the curtain to sink deeply into the wall, except for one blade. That single blade slammed into the glowing crystal rose, went through Tenshee's chest, and only then plunged into the wall. "You'll pay, Setsuna..." she whispered, but never finished as her green eyes lost the light of life and her crystal rose vanished.   
  
On the Moon, Queen Serenity held her half of the Silver Crystal against her chest. She refused to use it unless she really needed it. However, she saw as Princess Serenity and Prince Edymion were taken by Beryl, and less than a room away, a Yoma thrust his sword through Black Rose's, no! Princess Alara's!, heart. She lost her hope, lost her reason, and used the power of the Crystal. Wishing to send them to peace, she used the Crystal to send her beloved charges to Earth's future, the only planet that still stood a chance of surviving without the Crystal's power.   
  
A wave of white light swept over the Solar System, gathering the souls of the people and sending them to Earth while locking the Yoma into their own universe.   



	4. The Future

NOTE!!: This story has now shifted from the Silver Millennium to the 'Present'. The new setting is based in Tokyo at the beginning of Sailor Stars, right after they sent Queen Neherenia back to relive her life, but before we ever meet the StarLights. Infact, I'm not sure if you'll ever see the StarLights in this story. I never did like them that much. To weird, a bunch of guys turning into supergirls ^_^ Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 4: The Future  
  
The Senshi find themselves gathered, once more, in the park. They stand in a semi-circle around the youngest of their group. ChibiUsa looks at everyone with tears in her eyes and gives them all one more good-bye hug. Stepping back, the pink-haired pre-teen lifts a crystal key into the air.   
  
Before she can say anything, a portal appears between her and the group. Out of the portal steps Sailors Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn, much to the surprise of the Inner Senshi.   
  
"You weren't going to leave with out saying 'Good-bye' to me, were you?" asks Sailor Saturn, a sad look in her purple eyes.   
  
The Outers de-transform into Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru (respectively of their entrances). Hotaru moves forward to give ChibiUsa a hug while Michiru leans into Haruka's side.   
  
"Small Lady," Setsuna says softly as she holds out a note to the young girl. "Your parents sent me with this letter for you."   
  
ChibiUsa bites her lower lip as she opens the pink-colored paper to read the note inside. Tears spring to her eyes again and she starts to cry as she reads it. Usagi moves and kneels next to her, taking the letter and reading it out loud to the gathered Senshi.   
  
"Dearest Small Lady,   
  
"I know that you wish desperately to come home to me and your father, but you have not finished training. While we missed you to distraction, we cannot allow you to come home yet. Things have changed slightly since our last letter. You have more people to meet and more friends to make. You also must learn how to protect Crystal Tokyo with your powers. As you stand now, I cannot give you the title of Leader.   
  
"I am sure that my younger self will not mind getting to keep you for a while longer, and your father will enjoy spending more time with you. I look forward to when I can finally call you home and give you a giant bunny-hug.   
  
"Please make use proud, Small Lady.   
  
"Your loving parents,   
  
"Serenity & Endymion"   
  
Usagi turns and wraps the silently crying girl in her arms. "Oh, sweetheart," she whispers. "I'm sorry that you're not going to get to see your parents yet, but I'm very glad that I can spend more time with you. And if Mamoru wasn't on a plane to the United States of America, he would say the same thing."   
  
The girl sniffles and hugs Usagi once more before pulling away, then turns to grin at the others who are gathered. "Looks like I'm not going anywhere!" she says with a smile. "I was sad to be leaving, but since I'm not, I'm glad. I get to spend more time with Hotaru and Setsuna and Usagi and all of you!"   
  
The others smile, then Setsuna steps forward. "We have been asked to assist in your training, Small Lady," the older woman says softly. "We will be staying at the mansion across from Ami's own home. We will be expecting you every afternoon after school. You may have the weekends free."   
  
"But, Pu!" the girl says with sad red eyes. "What will I tell Ikuko-mama?"   
  
"You will tell her that you are attending an after-school study session with Hotaru," Haruka says with a wink.   
  
"And I will most deffinatly be there, ChibiUsa," Hotaru says with a smile.   
  
"Thank you, Hotaru!" ChibiUsas hugs the dark-haired girl with a giggle.   
  
bScene change to a park somewhere/b   
  
Black Rose watched as the strange girl who called herself Sailor Iron Mouse shot two golden pinwheels of energy from her cuffs at a famous news anchor that she'd (Black Rose) only just learned of and had forgotten his name.   
  
Black Rose flinched at the man's scream when the pinwheels slammed into his chest from front and behind. Above his arched-back head, a pale yellow flower appeared and opened to reveal a diamond-shaped crystal, a star seed apparently.   
  
"What a beautiful Star Seed," Iron Mouse said with awe, then frowned and pouted when the Star Seed blackened, dying. "Oh no! Madame Galaxia won't like this! Time to go!" She turns towards Black Rose, who is staring in awe and horror, "Enjoy the Farge!" With that, Iron Mouse leaps backwards into a telephone booth and vanishes with the booth into the ground.   
  
"Farge?" Black Rose asks in a puzzled tone, then gasps as black vines rip upwards and engulf the news anchor. "Oh no. I guess I'll find out. I just wish I could find the Sailor Senshi. They're never around when I need them."   
  
The vines burst apart to reveal the Farge, a pink-skinned man with a microphone built into his cheek, a handful of papers with SHARP looking edges, and a pointer in the other hand.   
  
"This just in!" the Farge cries. "Tonight top story?! Headless body found in the park! More after this commercial!" He throws the papers at Black Rose, who leaps out of the way, summoning her Dark Moon Key as she lands. The papers strike the tree she had been standing in front of. The tree now resembled a pile of firewood.   
  
"Oh no," she whispers, then stands and points the key at the Farge. "This just in," she says, mimicking him. "A Farge found dead in the park. Dark Moon Key! Destroy!" She goes through the motions of Pluto's 'Dead Scream' attack, only her words are shouted and her energy-ball is deepest black, sucking light and eating it.   
  
"No!" the Farge cries as the energy rips into him. His shredded body falls to the ground, smoking. He returns to his normal form and the Star Seed hovers above his head. A breath later, the Star Seed shatters and the news anchor stops breathing.   
  
"I'm sorry," Black Rose whispers, then turns around and leaps away from the dead man to continue her search for her sister. There must be a reason she had been pulled to Japan other than this strange happening. She wouldn't even think about the fact that she'd just killed a man.   



	5. Regular Meet Rose

Disclaimer: This chapter follows Episode 173 of the Sailor Moon series, the Stars   
season. Most of these characters aren't mine, only Alara (Black Rose), Rhea (Fire Rose),   
Vesta (Ice Rose), Juno ('Lectric Rose), and Demetria (Love Rose). These characters are   
mine and of my own design. Their powers are also mine, except when I twist someone   
else's. I usually only twist original powers (ones created with the original show) and if   
I've accidentally taken your character's power, please let me know. Thanks.  
  
Note: For those of you who have not seen Sailor Stars, I will attempt to describe a Farge.   
Firstly, the new enemies are after Star Seeds. These are the seeds that all humans carry   
that basically lets them live, kinda like the heart crystals that Mistress 9 wanted. What   
these people really, really want are the TRUE Star Seeds, Star Seeds that don't cover   
over with a darkness after only moments of being revealed. When a holder of a regular   
Star Seed has their Seed removed, they become 'Sailor Senshi'. These new 'Sailor   
Senshi' are called Farces. They are people whose Star Seed has been revealed and lost   
it's light, turning them into evil creatures who in turn attack those closest, namely the real   
Sailor Senshi.   
  
The Farge's appearance relates to what they did in their regular life. For instance, the   
Farge in this episode (I am taking these from the actual series so it's kind of like a teaser   
to make you go and see Stars…) is an actress, Itsuki Arisu, who becomes the Farge Sailor   
Pretty. The Star Seeds are revealed by a bud that appears above either the person's head   
or heart and then unfurls to reveal the glowing Star Seed that usually dies within   
moments, leaving behind a Farge.   
  
Another Note! I would recommend that you view or read the summaries for Stars… the   
summaries can be found at: http://www.tcp.com/doi/smoon/episodes/l-ss.html this is the   
URL that I am using to reference the regular Senshi and the regular series.   
  
Chapter 5: Regular Meets Rose  
  
Outside of Usagi's old school, Juuban Junior High   
  
A young woman with ankle-length black hair stands in front of Juuban Junior High   
School, her midnight blue eyes troubled as she hugged her carry-case to her chest, lifting   
the short shirt of her standard uniform to reveal her flat belly. She jumps back with a   
shriek as a violet eyed girl with shoulder length black hair pokes her exposed belly.   
  
"Rhea!" the first scowls at the second, her blue eyes laughing.   
  
"Really, Alara!" Rhea says with a tiny smile. "You look like they're going to give you a   
quiz the first day.   
  
The third girl in the group, with shoulder length blue hair and matching eyes, smiles. "I   
bet you studied all night, Rhea."   
  
"Vesta!" Rhea shrieks with a blush.   
  
Alara lets her arms fall to her sides, her carry-case hitting her legs. "I wonder where   
Juno and Demetria are...?" she says softly, looking worriedly to the side.   
  
Vesta flipped her hair over her shoulder with a sniff. "They're probably hiding under   
their beds, the whimps."   
  
Alara glared at Vesta, who had the decency to blush and look away, before walking into   
the school. "Let's get this whole transfer thing over with, girls. I have the feeling that   
the others will show up soon."   
  
With that, the three girls walked resolutely into the school, soon followed by a running   
pair of girls in similar dress. The first's red curls whipping behind her like a short banner   
and the second's short yellow hair barely ruffled in her boy-like hair cut.   
  
After school, at Fruit Parlour Crown (the café that is above the Crown Arcade)   
  
Alara, Rhea, Vesta, the red-head and the blonde sit in one of the horseshoe shaped   
booths, right next to the one where the regular Inner Senshi (minus Minako, but including   
ChibiUsa).   
  
Alara frowned at the two so-far-unnamed-girls. "Why were you two late this morning?   
That isn't the best way to start the school year."   
  
The red-head blushes and murmurs, "I couldn't find the right earrings, Ala-chan."   
  
The blond snorts, "Poor Juno! Well, it happens that I forgot to set my alarm clock and   
didn't get up until Juno showed up at the apartment that I've been assigned."   
  
The other girls groan. "Demitria-chan!" Vesta says. "How could you do that?"   
  
Demetria shrugs. "I'd say I'm sorry, but I enjoyed the extra few minutes," she says with   
a smile.   
  
Just then, Minako bursts into the Café, waving a flyer around as she skids over to where   
the regular Senshi are chatting. "Guess what?! They're filming a mystery show at the   
Park with Itsuki Arisu! Come-ON!" With that, the regular Senshi run out to go see the   
famous actress.   
  
* A.N.: I am attempting to get rid of the Star Lights, that would be just three (or five) too   
many people for me to handle. As it is, I'll be juggling ten of my own characters while   
trying to keep the regulars in character!   
  
Alara turns back to her friends with a frown, "Itsuki Arisu? I have a bad feeling that   
we'll need to be there. I just wish that we had the regular Senshi's ability to sense the   
flows of energy." She tilts her head, her midnight eyes flashing with some un-namable   
emotion, "I can't wait until we find them."   
  
The other girls shivered and stood, leaving the money for their snacks on the table as   
they left to follow the, unknown to them, regular Senshi to the park.   
  
At the Park   
  
A huge crowd had gathered to watch the filming of the famous Itsuki Arisu. In fact,   
there were so many people that the girls decided not even to try seeing the actress and   
instead to scout around for a bit and see what they could turn up.   
  
"All right, girls," Alara said, taking up the reins of leadership with the girls. "Let's go   
check out the trailer area."   
  
The girls cautiously crept past the signs marked 'No Admittance Beyond this Point', and   
poked around the trailers, hiding quickly when Itsuki Arisu came back to get her makeup   
re-done.   
  
Ten minutes later, the girls were leaning against the trailer next to Itsuki's. "We'll never   
find anything like this," Juno whined. "And now my hair is such a mess!"   
  
"You look great, Juno-chan," Vesta purred and winked while the others giggled and Juno   
blushed, only to be cut short by a scream coming from behind the trailer they were   
leaning on.   
  
The girls peaked around the side of the trailer to see Itsuki Arisu standing there, her Star   
Seed glowing brightly above her head while a little woman in a skimpy white mouse-like   
costume (complete with tail) smiles widely. "I knew it! A true Star Seed!" the mouse-  
woman cries with glee, only to cry out when the Star Seed dies (gets covered with   
blackness). "Oh no!"   
  
Alara looks at the girls around her. "Alright, my Senshi. It's time to wake up! Henshin-  
yo! (* A.N.: I think that's right… sounds good anywho!)"   
  
As if all other time stops, all the girls but Alara pull crystal roses out of the air and hold   
them up. Alara, however, holds up a tiny black key that was hanging around her neck.   
  
Rhea holds up a red crystal Rose : "Fire Rose!"  
Vesta holds up a see-through blue Rose : "Ice Rose!"  
Juno holds up a deep green Rose shot through with white lightning : "'Lectric Rose!"  
Demetria holds up a golden Rose : "Love Rose!"  
Alara holds up her black key, a very tiny crystal black Rose nestled at one end : "Black   
Crystal Rose!"  
  
  
All together, "Activation!!"   
  
Rhea was slowly engulfed in a wave of red rose petals. As they slowly went from her   
head to her feet, they revealed Fire Rose. The first noticeable change was that she had a   
red rose-like tattoo on her forehead. Next you could see she had on small, red rose   
earrings and brilliantly red lipstick. Around her throat was a silk band of scarlet. Her   
sailor outfit was next and it was entirely red and lacking in bows and the normal gloves.   
She had only thin strips of scarlet silk at her wrists. Finally, she had on red ankle boots   
like Jupiter.   
  
Vesta was slowly engulfed in a wave of crystalline rose petals. As they slowly went   
from her head to her feet, they revealed Ice Rose. The first noticeable change was that   
she had a blue rose-like tattoo on her forehead. Next you could see she had on small,   
blue rose earrings and blue lipstick. Around her throat was a silk band of blue. Her   
sailor outfit was next and it was blue and lacking in bows and the normal gloves. She   
had only thin strips of blue silk at her wrists. Finally, she also had on blue ankle boots   
like Jupiter.   
  
Juno was slowly engulfed in a wave of green rose petals. As they slowly went from her   
head to her feet, they revealed 'Lectric Rose. The first noticeable change was that she   
had a glowing white rose-like tattoo on her forehead. Next you could see she had on   
small, green rose earrings and white lipstick. Around her throat was a silk band of green.   
Her sailor outfit was next and it was green with whitish-blue lightning streaks and lacking   
in bows and the normal gloves. She had only thin strips of green silk at her wrists.   
Finally, she had on green ankle boots, just like Jupiter.   
  
Demetria was slowly engulfed in a wave of golden rose petals. As they slowly went   
from her head to her feet, they revealed Love Rose. The first noticeable change was that   
she had a gleaming gold rose-like tattoo on her forehead. Next you could see she had on   
small, golden rose earrings and glittery gold lipstick. Around her throat was a silk band   
of gold. Her sailor outfit was next and it was a gleaming gold and lacking in bows and   
the normal gloves. She had only thin strips of golden silk at her wrists. Finally, she had   
on golden ankle boots, just like Jupiter.   
  
Alara was slowly engulfed in a wave of black rose petals. As they slowly went from her   
head to her feet, they revealed Black Rose. The first noticeable change was that her hair   
was loose like Mars' and she had a black rose-like tattoo on her forehead. Next you   
could see she had on small, black rose earrings and black lipstick. Around her throat was   
a silk band of black. Her sailor outfit was next and it was ALL black and lacking in bows   
and the normal gloves. She had only thin strips of black silk at her wrists. Finally, she   
had on black ankle boots like Jupiter.   
  
Finally, time starts up again and the Rose Senshi charge around the trailer to face the   
white mouse-woman.   
  
Rhea immediately puts her hands palm-forward before her, flames suddenly licking at   
her form. She shouts 'FIRE!' then suddenly lifts her hands up, keeping her arms straight   
while screaming 'BLOSSOM!' ." Fire explodes upward from the ground exactly where   
the white mouse-woman... used to be?!   
  
From next to a telephone booth, the mouse-woman shouts out "Hey! Watch it, miss   
Pyro!" while patting small flame-lets from her skimpy outfit. "You should be nicer to   
Sailor Iron Mouse!"   
  
Suddenly, Eternal Sailor Moon appears on top of another trailer. "For ruining a trip with   
my friends and messing with a famous actress, I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of   
the Moon, I'll punish you!"   
  
Around the side of that trailer, ChibiUsa's red eyes and pink hair announce that she's   
going to watch, even if she can't join the fight for some strange reason (* A.N.:   
otherwise, wouldn't she be transformed??)   
  
Sailor Iron Mouse laughs as she steps into the telephone booth. "Enjoy playing with the   
Farge! Sailor Pretty! Destroy these girls!" With that, the telephone booth's door close   
and the whole thing vanishes.   
  
Vines shoot up from the ground to enclose Itsuki Arisu in a cocoon of vines.   
  
The Rose Senshi groan as Eternal Sailor Moon hops to the ground, the girls keeping an   
eye on the vine cocoon while watching the other Senshi.   
  
"Who are you?" ES (Eternal Sailor) Moon asked, pulling forth her eternal tier (a scepter   
like wand thingy!).   
  
Black Rose scowled and twirled her staff briefly before pointing the end of it at ES   
Moon. "We are the Rose Senshi, the Senshi chosen in a time of need when the true   
guardians were busy; or, in some cases, found inadequate."   
  
ES Moon opened her mouth to say something else, but just then, the vine cocoon burst   
open to reveal Itsuki Arisu. At least, the creature who USED to be Itsuki Arisu. The   
actress now wore some really funky fish-like outfit, had huge red lips (I'm talking   
HUGE, here), high-heels, and held a giant microphone in one hand. "Sailor Pretty!" she   
cried, then swung the mic, which sprouted spikes from the end like a mace, at the Rose   
Senshi and Sailor Moon.   
  
The Senshi jumped away, separating. Ice Rose put her hands palm-forward before her,   
ice seems to suddenly hide her form. She shouts 'ICE!' then suddenly lifts her hands up,   
keeping her arms straight while screaming 'BLOSSOM!' Ice erupts from the ground to   
encase Sailor Pretty in her own crystalline spire.   
  
"No!" cries ES Moon, unsure of what to do while ChibiUsa watches helplessly from   
behind the trailer. "Please don't hurt Itsuki-san," ES Moon says as she takes a step   
forward. Just then, Sailor Pretty breaks the ice-spire from inside (duh?) and swings her   
mic-mace at ES Moon.   
  
Love Rose cries, "Light Whip!" A circle of light appears around her, which she grasps in   
her hand. Jerking it upward, the circle separates into a whip that she uses to snag ES   
Moon and jerk her out of the way. "Watch it, Princess!"   
  
'Lectric Rose's hands fly forward as she shouts "'LECTRIC WALL!". An impenetrable   
wall of electricity forms in front of her, and the Rose Senshi quickly gather behind it.   
Sweat begins to bead on her forehead as the other discuss how to destroy Sailor Pretty.   
  
As the girls eventually come to the conclusion that Black Rose needs to do it, ES Moon   
jumps out of the way of Sailor Pretty's mic-mace... again and again and again.   
  
Finally, 'Lectric Rose drops the wall, collapsing into the arms of Ice Rose. Black Rose   
steps forward with her giant black key held before her. "DARK MOON KEY!" she   
cries, a black energy engulfing her key as she twirls it above her head. "DESTROY!" she   
screams as a giant ball of black energy flies off the key towards Sailor Pretty.   
  
ES Moon screams, "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" as Sailor Pretty is engulfed in the giant ball   
of dark energy. When both the energy and the scream fade, there is nothing left but a   
very dead Itsuki Arisu, who just lays there, her Star Seed shattered on the ground beside   
her.   
  
ES Moon turns to look at the Rose Senshi, her blue eyes tinged with hate for the first   
time in her life. "How could you. You didn't even try to save her!"   
  
Black Rose stepped forward, leaning deceptively lightly on her staff-key. "Only one   
person can save the Farge once their Star Seed has been corrupted like that," she said   
softly. "However, you were too busy jumping and running to do anything."   
  
As a team, the Rose Senshi jumped away from the scene, leaving behind ES Moon to   
stare after them with a shocked expression on her face. Just as the Rose Senshi vanish,   
ChibiUsa rushes out to embrace ES Moon.   
  
In Demetria's Apartment, near Makoto's Apartment   
  
Alara lay in Demetria's bed, sleeping off her power usage from just an hour before. The   
other four girls were draped around Demetria's living room.   
  
Juno absently thumbed through a fashion magazine that lay on the lap of her pale blue   
dress. "I forgot how much energy that Alara uses up when she uses that attack," she   
murmured.   
  
Rhea was tapping away at her tiny computer (a red version of Mercury's computer with   
a deeper red rose engraved on the cover). "I wonder if there's a way to link ourselves to   
her so that she can draw on all of us, as well as herself," she said with a frown. "But it'll   
have to wait until I can figure out why the stupid Silver Millennium Computer System is   
not answering my computer. I wonder if it's down? It has been a thousand years..."   
  
Demetria absently picked up a finger sandwich from the tray she had prepared when they   
got back. "If we can find Time Rose, we could send her up there to check," she offered.   
  
Vesta snorted and ran a hand through her hair. "I just can't wait to meet up with the rest   
of the Sailor Senshi," she said while cracking her knuckles.   
  
The others looked at Vesta in silence, their eyes silently agreeing with her. Alara   
appeared in the doorway to the bedroom, leaning heavily on the door jam. "You will be   
civil with the Regular Senshi when we meet. For all you know, they are under the   
impression that you all died swiftly and painlessly when the Queen sent our souls   
forward," she whispered. "They may not even remember us or your sisters and brothers."   
  
The girls gazed at their leader silently, tears filling most eyes. "They might not   
remember us?" Juno whispered, tears filling her brilliantly green eyes.  



End file.
